The evolution of cellular network technology and the rapid proliferation of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, etc., with Internet access capability have resulted in an increased flow of Internet traffic (herein “traffic”) over cellular networks. Further, it is observed that much of the traffic is graphics oriented, in other words, a substantial portion of the traffic includes data packets transporting graphics data. In some instances, the graphics data transmitted over the cellular networks may include undesirable content, such as malware or viruses, or the traffic may be corrupted or altered during transmission. Service providers, also known as cellular network carriers, that control and/or operate the cellular networks may have the capability to access and/or view said traffic that flows through their respective cellular networks, thereby, enabling them to provide various service provider based security services. However, existing service provider technology and/or infrastructure is limited in the ability to provide security services in cellular networks.